


Merry Christmas

by Mnelson101



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: First-holiday story. Hope you like. I know it's short but enjoy. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First-holiday story. Hope you like. I know it's short but enjoy. Merry Christmas!

Buck was happy. He had the best boyfriend ever. He was also back on the team. He couldn’t be happier. He was just waking up when the door opened up. 

“Morning love.” Said Eddie as he sat back down on the bed.

“Morning babe. Is that coffee?” Asked Buck

“Yes, babe. By the way, Merry Christmas.” Said, Eddie

“It’s Christmas already?” Asked Buck

“Yes, babe. Now get up so we can make breakfast and wake up Christopher.” Said, Eddie 

Buck shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen and got pots and pans out.

“Babe. What are you doing?” Asked Eddie

“Making pancakes and eggs.” Said, Buck

“Babe you can’t cook. You burn everything.” Said, Eddie

“Not always. Plus Bobby is teaching me.” Said Buck as he stuck his tongue out. 

“Ok babe. I’ll go get Christopher.” Said, Eddie 

Buck was still rummaging around the kitchen when he heard the familiar clack of crutches on the floor. 

“Bucky.” Said, Christopher

“Hey, Superman. Merry Christmas.” Said, Buck

“Merry Christmas. Breakfast ready?” Asked Christopher as he eyed the present under the tree.

“Yes, then we can open presents.” Said Buck as he rolled his eyes before sitting down with three plates.

“Buck this is really good.” Said Eddie as he dipped his pancake in syrup.

“Thanks, Eddie.” Said Buck as he sipped his coffee.

“All done. Presents.” Said, Christopher

“Hold on Kiddo. We need to clean up first.” Said Eddie as he gathered up all the plates.

“Already done baby. Just stick the plates in the dishwasher then come join us in the living room.” Said Buck as he scooped up a giggling Christopher.

So Eddie meets them in the living room with two mugs of fresh coffee.

“Here you go, babe.” Said Eddie as handed Buck a small box.

Buck opens it to find a key

“A key?” Asked Buck

“Move in with us.” Said, Eddie

“Eddie? Are you sure?” Said, Buck

“Yes. You practically live here already, might as well make it permanent. So will you?” Said, Eddie 

“Of course I will.” Said Buck as he leaned over and kissed Eddie

“Yeah. Bucky is gonna live here.” Said, Christopher

“Merry Christmas and I love you.” Said, Buck 

“Merry Christmas and I love you too.” Said, Eddie


End file.
